salemwitchroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Darwin/Relationships
Family [[Mary Darwin]] Mary Darwin was the Darwin witch to live through the Salem Witch Trials. It is as a result of Mary that Allison has dark magic. [[Terrance Darwin]] Allison's father never wanted to be a witch, and so despite being quite powerful, he only used his abilities when his coven needed his help. He fell in love with Marian Underwood (who would later become Marian Darwin) and Terrance vowed that he would not use his powers unless he had no other choice. Marian did eventually find out about his abilities and it was one of several contributing factors in their divorce. Terrance was completely in love with Marian and never moved on after she left him. He tried to be a good father to Allison and kept her away from magic, even going so far as to ban her from seeing her grandfather when he learned of the stories Joseph was telling Allison about witches. Unlike his daughter and father, Terrance had the ability of Hydrokinesis. For the most part he and Allison get on well. He encourages her to express herself however she wants and comforts her when the people in town critise her for acting differently. Once he accepted that Allison was going to pursue using her abilities, he tries to help her gain control over them. He even teaches her some spells that his coven tried as teenagers that aren't in their families Grimoire. Terrance is still uncomfortable with Allison spending so much time on her powers, and pushes her to have an at least semi-normal life. His relationship with his father is strained, while he now accepts that their powers are something that they can never get away from, he hates how much his father pushes Allison to use hers. Terrance died to protect Allison when the witch hunter, Casper Mars, broke into their home. He is buried in their family crypt. Joseph Darwin Her relationship with her grandfather is a happy one. When she was younger, Allison would always feel off at the Darwin Family Home, and so her grandfather would calm her down by telling her stories of witches. What Allison didn't realize at the time was that her grandfather was actually telling her the stories of his own coven. When her powers were awakened it was her grandfather that she went too, he told her all about her powers, and the powers she would soon possess. Because of their similar personalities, Allison inherited the same elemental power as her grandfather, the power to manipulate the wind. Though on several occasions he has commented that her power is far stronger than his had been at her age. It is unclear whether Allison will also inherite her grandfathers individual ability to be able to influence the way a person thinks, but Joseph has told her that it is unlikely as her powers, and the powers of her coven, are more advanced than his had been. It was Joseph who gave Allison their family Grimoire, against the wishes of her father who hated their abilities because he believed it was the reason for his wife leaving him. The Darwin family Grimoire is one of five that remains from the time of the Salem Witch Trials, the other three families having started their own when the powers first returned to the families. Only the Young/Kristoff family grimoire and the Darwin family grimoire have been introduced to the coven. Joseph believes that Balding and Goodbert/Davis grimoires were destroyed many years ago and does not know where the others could be. Since the death of her father, Allison has moved into the Darwin Family Home and has Joseph teach her everything that he can about her powers. Amelia Darwin Allison never got the chance to meet her grandmother as she died years before she was born. Many people have commented though that Allison looks exactly as Amelia had at the same age though "without the corpse bride makeup and clothes" according to her grandfather. [[Marian Darwin]] Allison's relationship with her mother is strained. Because of Marian leaving when she was a baby, Allison hasn't spent a lot of time of time with her mother. She only sees her mother once a year for one month over the summer break. And recieves a call from her every year on her birthday. After the death of Terrance, Marian offered to come to Hollow Creek because knew that her daughter would never leave town. Allison told her to stay away because it would be too dangerous for her to remain in town while the Witch Hunters were there, they would not care that Marian was human if she'd allied herself with witches. [[Salem Coven]] [[Arianna Kristoff]] Prior to the coven unlocking their powers, Aria was the only member of the coven that Ali was on reasonable terms with. They were not friends but they shared most of their classes and would study together for tests and work together if 'group' assignments came up. Once the coven began to grow closer, Allison still remained an outsider - though most of this was due to her not allowing herself to be a part of the group. Her relationship with Aria grew without her even realizing it. When Aria learned of her brother coming to town and that he was a dark witch, it was Allison that she went to confide in. After that the two began to spend time together outside of the coven and grew extremely close. When Allison's elemental power developed she had very little control over it - having never had spectacular control over her powers. With her abilities tied so closely with her emotions, whenever Allison would get stressed she would accidentally unleash her powers, usually ending with something being damaged. It was Aria that Allison went to help because the older teen had much more control over her abilities than Allison. Both teenagers had extremely volatile personalities and would sometimes clash but for the most part they were friends. It was only when the dark witches attempted to kill the coven that both Allison and Aria realized how much they actually cared about the coven. They both saved the lives of each other and other coven members in the fight and understood how protective they were over their coven members. [[Leo Banks]] Leo and Allison have always been neighbours. When Allison was being picked on when they were younger, Leo's mother told him to look after Allison, and so he would defend her from the kids who bullied her but the two never actually chose to spend any time together. [[Daniel Kirkwood]] [[Bianca Jonston]] [[Ayden Balding]] '' "You are not going dark and you are not losing me! No matter what they do, no matter what they do to me, I'm still here."'' - Ayden to Allison about her fear of going dark She and Ayden are the only members of the coven known to have dark magic. Their powers are corrupted as a result of their ancestors, Mary and James respectively. [[Quinton Redfield]] [[Jessica Davis]] [[Dark Coven]] [[Adrian Kristoff]] ''"'You're evil I get it. But do you really have to monologue about it?" ''- As Adrian tries to explain his plan. [[Grace Anders]] '' "Listen bitch. If you come near my coven again then I will remove every last bit of oxygen from your body and watch as you starve for it. Then I'll give you just enough to revive you and I'll start all over again."'' - After Grace threatens Allison's coven [[Scott Anders]] [[Oliver Gardner]] [[Darcy Baxter]] [[Calvin Robertson]] [[Kimberly Michaels]] [[Rachel Stone]] [[New Orleans Coven]] [[Maridel Bacchus]] [[Marcos Raquet]] [[James Despre]] [[Constance Dupart]] [[Laurent Garcin]] [[Vincent Andre]] [[Belle LeClaire]] [[Caroline Baptiste]] The Hunters [[Emmett Larson]] [[Drake Larson]] [[Isobel Larson]] [[Dianna Larson]] [[Casper Mars]] Casper is the person that Allison hates most in the world as he was the one who killed her father, Terrance. When the Witch Hunters came to town, Terrance tried to keep his daughter away from her coven in the hopes that the Hunters would not suspect her. The Darwin's are a very famous name in the magic community, being a part of the most powerful coven. The Hunters were watching Allison for any sign that she was a witch and one day she had been arguing with her father and burst out the windows of the house. That night Casper was sent to kill Allison. Her father woke up and told her to run, Allison wanted to use her magic to protect her father but he ordered her to run and not look back. As she fled the house she saw Casper and Terrance fighting and watched as Casper stabbed Terrance repeatedly. Since then Allison has sworn vengeance on Casper and has come very close to unleashing her dark magic on several occasions in an attempt to kill him, the coven usually bringing her back from the dark. [[Riley Graham]] [[Amber Wright]]=